Sore Throat
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot. Tala has a sore throat, can Kai make him feel better? BL. KaixTala.


Author's note: here's a little one-shot for you KaiTala yaoi fans out there ok? I'm being lazy with my other fics so here's a little one-shot to get me back in the writing spirit okies? R&R, flames, don't care. It says yaoi in the sum and right here! YAOI! No like, no read, be smart and click the back button if you came here by mistake, no shame in it I suppose.

Disclaimer: never have and never will own 'em.

_Sore Throats_

Sore throats.

Who here hates sore throats?

Tala does, hates them with a _passion_. They hurt…a lot.

Sometimes he would wake up and not able to swallow his own saliva because of the sore pain that came along with swallowing. (1)

Sometimes his voice was so bad he can't talk for hours! (2)

Sometimes it'd hurt too much _to_ talk. (3)

Sometimes his voice box just wasn't working. (4)

And it was all **his** fault, for every single time his throat was sore.

Kai. His boyfriend.

It's always the day _after_ Tala visits Kai that he gets a sore throat.

Every Friday night when Tala finishes his homework Kai beckons him to come over his house for…fun and games? …Playing around? Hehe, usually for a movie and dinner, or dinner and movie?

_But_ being in Russia, the weather indeed got harsh and Tala often got colds when getting to Kai's house. Kai always offered him some medicine to help with the cold but after all the testing back in Biovault, Tala never touched the stuff again! So Tala declines every time Kai offered. He didn't need help from anybody…

…Wait…

Then it wasn't Kai's fault? It was Tala's for being stubborn and not accepting Kai's help? No, no, no that's not right. Tala blames Kai for making him go over his house every Friday night, only to return home late and waking up with a sore throat. Eh, I guess it is Tala's fault?

-Shrugs- oh well.

Today however was different.

Tala's throat was sore the whole week every morning (5) and now it was Friday, the day Kai tells him to come over. Though instead of just having a raspy throat when he woke up, he had it throughout the day. He wasn't able to talk in the morning so during class he couldn't answer the questions his teachers asked him. So he got in trouble. (A/N stupid teachers)

Kai got worried asking what was wrong since Tala hadn't spoken a word to him at all in the morning so Tala had to write it down for him. Kai understood leaving him alone for the rest of the day, of course until last period, they had that together including their morning periods but after that they were separate.

Tala's voice came back near the end of the day but it really hurt to talk so if he didn't have to he didn't whisper a word…until Kai called him over that night anyway…

Tonight it was snowing, really hard. It just kept on falling and falling, covering the Russian streets in a thick cover, glistening white laughing at the redhead for wandering outside, but he always went to Kai's house whether rain or shine…or snow he would get there! Oh yeah he loved his boyfriend that much! Only…did Kai love him that much back? Heh, Kai never came to Tala's house…hm maybe Tala should invite Kai over instead…

Entering the building the redhead presses Kai's number. Kai knew he was coming and had seen the redhead enter so just unlocks the door (6) letting the redhead enter the lobby. (7)

Making his way to the elevator pressing the button shivering slightly Tala complains about it being really harsh tonight. No way was he going back out there, guess he's to stay with Kai for the night? Uh-oh…Tala would **so** not be a virgin by tomorrow now! Tala never stayed the full night at Kai's place because things got…out of hand removing up to Tala's boxers. Tala always had to knock him out going back home. But that only happened a couple of times where he had to knock him out but…he's so gonna lose his virginity tonight! (A/N –on the floor laughing- what did I do to Tala? He's still a virgin! XD)

Tala sighs stepping into the unoccupied box, blue eyes scanning around for the number of Kai's floor. The 5th floor, top floor of the small apartment. Kai could be living in a huge mansion but chose a simpler life. In the big house the Voltaire owned was huge and had maids and servants, butlers as well and Kai couldn't keep track of all of them, and if he fired them the huge house would never get cleaned! So the small apartment that he lived in was good enough for him.

Reaching the top Tala made his way to the left, second door to the right where he opened the door dragging himself in shaking off the frosted snow from his hair and clothes. Resting against the door breathing heavily. He was soaked, and Kai noticed that once he entered the room.

"You'd better get out of those wet clothes Tala, you'll catch a horrible cold," the redhead snorts. Kai knew he **always** caught a cold when trudging through the snow just to get here! Besides what was he suppose to change into?

"I would but I didn't bring any clothes," the redhead excuses taking off his coat and removing his boots ruffling his hair ridding the melted water.

Kai walks up to him quickly pinning him against the door, wrists pinned above him, chapped lips roughly moved apart by the invading tongue. Tala moaned losing himself in the kiss but Kai's tongue ventured too far before Tala chokes wincing in pain. Upon exploring the hot cavern Kai licked a sore spot in his mouth causing Tala to swallow, wincing, and regretting doing that thus breaking the kiss. Kai looks at him uncertain as to why he stopped.

"I have a sore throat remember," the blue-eyed teen mumbled releasing himself from Kai's grip making his way to the washroom.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" The redhead turns to face his boyfriend. Kai smirks draping himself over Tala's small frame licking his ear making the redhead shiver.

"Please Kai. Not right now, my throat hurts," Tala complained removing himself from the embrace but Kai holds on tighter.

"What if I get rid of your sore throat?" The slate-haired youth suggested letting his hands roam firmly through the wet fabric that clung to Tala's skin making him moan painfully because it hurt is throat to make the slightest sound.

"Do that and I'll consider it," he shivers leaping out of Kai's grasp walking into Kai's room searching for clothing. They both had almost the same frame though Kai had more of a build than Tala but found easy fitting clothing. A plain baggy t-shirt, socks, and loose fitting jogging pants.

Making his way to the washroom Kai busies himself thinking of what could cure Tala's sore throat. Since Tala wouldn't take any medication he would have to put it in something but then it would change the taste in the drink. What would Tala drink anyway? He usually drank water but with a sore throat Tala always declined having water. Maybe juice? No too cold. Warm water? Warm juice? Nah each of those tasted nasty. (A/N in my opinion anyway) What about milk? Ya warm milk! But…then the medicine for sure would change the taste…

Maybe something sweet in the warm milk would help? Eh it was worth a try. Kai gets up suddenly hearing the water run in the bathroom. Images of his Tala naked with water running over his body making his skin slippery to the touch. The crimson teen feels himself grow hard immediately trying to rid himself of such thoughts! Besides…if Tala was staying the night…no doubt about him seeing his redhead moaning his name for him soaked with sweet instead of water. Yep you can guess he grew hard again. (A/N poor child)

"First I have to help out with his throat," Kai growls to himself heading to the small kitchen area. Pulling out the milk pouring it into a cup then placing it in the microwave to heat up for fifty seconds or so.

"Ok now something sweet to put in it," Kai ponders as to what he should put in it. Looking around for something he spots honey and maple syrup next to each other. Now he was no great cook, but he new maple syrup was for pancakes and waffles. But the honey…maybe that would work? Hearing the beep from the microwave and hearing the water stop again the Russian's pants got to tight…yep he thought about Tala…

"Arg damn you Tala," he snarls pulling out the cup placing it on the counter bringing the honey. Reaching for a spoon and unscrewing the cap on the honey Kai raises the small jug with a little picture of a bee on it (8) tilting it over the spoon. Slowly the sticky substance goes over the edge meeting the silver spoon. As soon as the spoon was full Kai places the honey back down dumping the spoon in the warm cup stirring the spoon in a smooth rotation clock wise for about a couple of minutes. Satisfied he brings the spoon out, as it was completely gone of the yellow substance, dumping it in the sink.

Kai smirks at his work bringing a spoon full of the milk to his lips taking a sip. It was warm and sweet; he really likes it but remembers that it was for Tala. The crimson eyed youth sighs bringing the hot cup into the living room setting it on the small wooden coffee table. Lying comfortably on his soft plush black leather couch closing his eyes waiting for his blue eyed Russian boyfriend to come out.

Minutes later Tala emerges in Kai's gray jogging pants, plain white socks and a white shirt followed by hot steam from the shower. Towel around his shoulders drying his hair, eyes closed contently. Walking through the familiar hall he makes his way to the living room where he spots his boyfriend lying on the couch, full length, feet hanging off the edge.

"Uh Kai?" Tala coughs sitting on the edge of the black cushions shaking is partner.

"I'm awake," Kai growls, sitting up giving room for Tala to sit next to him.

"Here," the flat tone sounded as two pale hands reached out for the hot cup griping it tightly so as not to spill a drop handing it to Tala. A slender red brow raised unsure.

"It's milk with honey, maybe it'll help with your sore throat?" Tala smiled taking the cup gratefully taking a couple of sips before taking large gulps finishing all of it 'til the very last drop. Tala sighs content with the drink while laying on top of Kai snuggling close to him closing his eyes.

"No fun now?" Kai grunts running a finger up Tala's back sending shivers.

"Nah, I don't feel like it," Tala taunts.

"Please?" Kai whines pouting for good measure twirling crimson in between his fingers. Tala raised his head raising a brow at Kai.

"Ya know Kai, you don't sound so hot whining," pink lips tugged into a smirk, a scowl on the shorter Russian's face rolling his eyes at the redheads' taunting.

"Shut up," Kai says plainly rolling over making Tala fall off of him onto the floor. Tala groans lifting himself up sitting back on the edge of the couch.

"Happy?" Tala asked grumbling about being thrown off the couch.

"Not yet," Kai whispered slyly sitting up cupping the pale chin moving forward placing his lips firmly against the redheads' own. Tala expected this turning his body fully in front of Kai straddling his waist wrapping his arms around the slender neck griping the back of Kai's head tugging on his hair. Kai moans leaning back taking his redhead with him. He's so not gonna be a virgin…

Next morning

The redhead moves out of the tight embrace the older Russian had on him. Looks down at himself and notices he still had his clothes on! He's still a virgin, woot! He thought he was gonna be taken after last night. Damn, how in the hell did Kai decide not to take him? Oh well. He mentally shrugs moving out of the bed taking in a long breath-but stops short. His throat hurt like hell! He groans making is way into the living room where he slumps on the couch.

Couple seconds pass when he hears someone fall out of bed and cursing made itself heard. He chuckled; Kai fell out of his bed! Heh, oh well today he was gonna go home, and make himself some of that warm milk and honey for himself and crawl into bed. Raising himself off of the couch to go get his clothes Kai stands in front of him with a cloth and mop.

"Today's the day I clean my apartment, and since you're here, you can help me," Kai smirks deviously holding out the cleaning objects. Tala took them dumbfounded.

"But I have a sore throat," he complained with his low raspy voice.

"Aw, is poor Tala sicky?" Kai teased, Tala nodded with big blue eyes hoping Kai wasn't gonna make him clean.

"Then I'll go make some milk," he smirked leaving Tala in the living room. Tala gaped before groaning tiredly collapsing on the sofa once again. A couple minutes later Kai returned with a mug, steam hovering, and handed it the redhead.

"Drink up," Tala looked at him pleadingly to not make him better and clean, but his throat really does hurt…so he drinks it feeling better already.

"Ok Kai, I'm better and so I'm gonna go back home ok? Call me?" Tala tries to make a quick escape but Kai holds onto his collar.

"Oh-no Tala. You are gonna help me clean."

"W-h-y?" Tala whines hand reaching out for the doorknob.

"Because," Tala moans defeated being dragged away from the door and back into the bedroom to start dusting…that is after playing around for a bit…

* * *

END

* * *

(1) Yes, when I have a sore throat it hurts to swallow.

(2) Uh? I kind of exaggerated that. I usually sometimes can't talk for like half an hour.

(3) Yes throat hurt too much so I wouldn't talk until the pain ceased.

(4) Eh, ya sometimes people lose their voices, I do as well.

(5) Yes, I get sore throats in the mornings for weeks on end.

(6) In my uncles' apartment the security is to buzz the room, the occupants then let their guests in by unlocking the door with a button in their room letting their guests enter the main lobby.

(7) Yeah and there's a lobby with the mail, a place to sit and wait and basically the basement is lead from there and other rooms and the elevator is there.

(8) **Billy Bee Honey products LTD. Toronto ONT. Pure natural honey, a blend of Argentina and Canadian honey. Great on cereal, toast, pancakes, waffles and grapefruit. A natural sweetener in tea and coffee**. :) There ya have it, do not own either. The honey I use…and somehow in Russia Kai used –sweatdrop-

And as for the milk and honey thing, it really works for sore throats! I drink it all the time :) put the cup with milk in the microwave for 50 seconds (or a little less), put about a spoon full of honey and voila! My medicine for my sore throats xD unless of course you people already knew that...

Review and tell me what ya think, flamers will be ignored 'cuz I didn't tell you to come read this.

aries1391


End file.
